


Sonrisa melancólica

by mahounostair



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, goku es un ángel, sanzo también aunque un poco menos, se aman más que a nada en el mundo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahounostair/pseuds/mahounostair
Summary: “Soy yo el que te quiere más, Goku”





	Sonrisa melancólica

**Author's Note:**

> *slams table* ESTÁN ENAMORADOS Y NO IMPORTA CUÁNTOS AÑOS PUEDAN PASAR

Los brazos de Sanzo eran el lugar en el que Goku se sentía más a salvo. La calidez que desprendían lo tranquilizaban, lo tranquilizaban muchísimo. Siempre se acurrucaba cuando Sanzo aceptaba abrazarlo, que eran contadas ocasiones, y Goku sentía que era la persona más suertuda del mundo por tener al rubio en su vida.

Estaba tranquilo, y la mano de Sanzo acariciando su pelo ayudaba más de lo que el mayor pensaba. Goku quería descansar, habían pasado muchas cosas; sólo tenía ganas de dormir al lado de la persona que más quería en el mundo.

El castaño, en su comodidad, ronroneó. Ronroneó acurrucándose más en los brazos del rubio, con parsimonia, moviendo sus brazos a la espalda de Sanzo para abrazarlo de vuelta. Sanzo, por su parte, estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo a su manera, pero sonriendo. Estaba feliz por Goku, por tener a Goku sosegado en sus brazos y ronroneando como un gatito en su máxima comodidad. Ya no era un mono estúpido, ahora era el minino más tierno que jamás había visto.

“Sanzo,” el castaño rompió el silencio, pero igualmente no dejó su posición. No era necesario mirarse a los ojos para trasmitirle la calidez que sentía “muchas gracias.” Sanzo no lo entendía, ¿gracias por qué? En todo caso era él el que tenía que agradecerle a Goku haberle enseñado tantos valores, haber aguantado con él tanto tiempo. Por haberlo querido más que a nadie en el mundo.

“No, Goku,” susurró, aún acariciando los cabellos del menor, apegándolo más contra él mismo sin que Goku se diera cuenta “soy yo. Soy yo el que te está agradecido”.

Goku sonrió. Goku sonrió de la manera más melancólica y a la vez feliz del universo. Tenía ganas de romper a llorar. No por tristeza, sino porque Sanzo, el mismísimo Sanzo, estaba siendo dulce con él sin echarle nada en cara, mientras lo acariciaba y lo cuidaba. A decir verdad, eso, estar así, hace tiempo era lo imposible para ambos, uno no se podía estar quieto y el otro a la mínima ya estaba amenazando con la pistola. Goku, aunque fuese infantil, sabía que este tipo de momentos tenía que apreciarlos. Y los apreciaba más que nada en el mundo.

“Sanzo” volvió a llamar el más pequeño, apartándose un poco del rubio para mirarlo a los ojos, directamente. Amarillo contra azul, azul cielo. Azul grisáceo. Un cielo nublado, hermoso, el cielo que, carente de estrellas, Goku encontraba más hermoso. Y que Sanzo sabía que el dorado reluciente de los orbes de Goku era las estrellas que le faltaban.

“Dime” musitó, cerrando los ojos y dándole la calada más parsimoniosa que jamás le hubo dado a su cigarro.

Goku movió su pequeña mano a la mejilla del rubio, acariciándola y deslizando sus suaves dedos desde ésta hasta su oreja, colocando varios mechones detrás de su oreja con cuidado. Sanzo, por su parte, apartó su mano que antes acariciaba con delicadeza los cabellos de Goku hasta su espalda, moviéndola de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba lentamente, trasmitiéndole tranquilidad al menor; que, aunque no estuviese sonriendo ni demostrándole nada con palabras, supiese así lo mucho que lo amaba. Que lo quería cuidar por el resto de su vida.

“Te quiero” dijo, sin reparos, directamente. Con una expresión seria, pero a la vez suave. Porque así era Goku, suave y tierno. Se acercó a Sanzo de nuevo, pero esta vez a su rostro, arrancándole el cigarrillo de los labios y depositando en ellos un beso. El beso más tierno que habían tenido jamás, aunque con cierto sabor a tabaco al que Goku ya estaba acostumbrado y no le molestaba por ser de Sanzo.

Fue, de neuvo, Goku quien se apartó, sonriendo. Sabiendo lo mucho que se querían mutuamente.

“Soy yo el que te quiere más, Goku”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @rikunanases


End file.
